Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat in Gone Batty
by altoncoates15
Summary: Street Fighter characters taking on Mortal Kombat characters at the baseball game. Plus Sakura is recruit to play for Team Street Fighter and she's taking over the game.


A "parody episode" of the Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies "Gone Batty". Street Fighter characters taking on Mortal Kombat characters at the baseball game. Plus Sakura is recruit to play for Team Street Fighter and she's taking over the game. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC violence, adult language, adult content, and suggestion dialogue is not suitable for younger viewers under 13. Parental description is advised.

Summary: Street Fighter characters taking on Mortal Kombat characters at the baseball game. Plus Sakura is recruit to play for Team Street Fighter and she's taking over the game.

Synopsis: Team Street Fighter going up against Team Mortal Kombat at the baseball game. But the problem is, Team MK are playing dirty and Sakura can take on by MK by pitching and catching.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this episode of Spoof of Looney Tunes. This episode based on Gone Batty and Baseball Bugs. And All those Street Fighter belongs to Capcom and Mortal Kombat belongs to WB Games and Netherrealm Studios. I do not owned them.**

* * *

 **Street Fighter vs. Mortal Kombat presents:**

 **Gone Batty**

 **Produced, Produced, and Directed by**

 **Altoncoates15 (OC; Director, Writer, and Producer)**

* * *

It's a great day at the baseball field and for the Team Mortal Kombat: Team Captain: Hanzo Hasashi (Scorpion), Kuai Liang (Sub-Zero), Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jackson Briggs (Jax), Kung Lao, Kenshi Takahashi, Jade, and Smoke

And For the Team Street Fighter: Ken Masters, Chun-Li, Blanka, Guile, Cammy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Dhalsim, Fei-Long, Dee Jay, Thunder Hawk, Sakura Kasugano, and Team Captain: Ryu.

Team Mortal Kombat: (taunting at the snooks)

Hanzo (as Scorpion): Ha, Hell, you can't beat us at all!

Jax: What's wrong with you? Cat catch your tongue?

Team Street Fighter: (together at once) STICKS AND STONES MAY BREAK OUR BONES, BUT NAMES WILL NEVER HURT US (sticks they tongues out) NEAH!

Umpire: PLAY BALL!

The commentator was Raiden.

Raiden: It's a beautiful day for a ball game fans, Ken Masters is up at bat first, Sub-Zero is at the pitchers mound, here's the windup, here comes the pitch!

Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang): (throws ice ball low at Ken)

Raiden: It's a low ball!

Ken: (swings the bat with flame, hits the ball, and the ball is on fire) SHORYUKEN!

Johnny Cage: I got it! (Runs, sticks his arm out, and while Liu Kang is running, he does the split to move out of Liu's way)

Liu Kang: (runs, leaps, and catches ball) Gotcha! WOO!

After that, Liu Kang give high-five to Johnny Cage.

Referee: You're out!

Ken is out with an anger.

Ken: (kicks the ground) Damn it! (throws down the batting helmet and goes sit in the bench at the dugout)

Raiden: Chun-Li is using her large 900 for this one!

Sonya: Hit this, girlfriend. (throws ball at Chun-Li)

Chun-Li: Not this time, military bitch. (hits the ball)

Raiden: It's a hit and she goes to first, second, third, and heads to homebase!

Kitana: (hits Chun-Li three times with baseball bat) She's out.

Umpire: Oh, no she's not!

Kitana: (whacks Chun-Li very hard) How about now!

Umpire: (Shake his head) Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now she's out.

* * *

Raiden: And here we are folks, at the famous polo grounds. It's been a one-sided, knock-down, drag em out baseball game right from the very third inning, with the visiting team the Team Mortal Kombat (the score by the Team MK changes to 40 and Team SF 0) giving the home team, the Team Street Fighter, (cuts back to field) a slapping they'll never forget. (The pitcher throws the ball) Baseball fans- (With a loud smack, the batter hits the ball over the far wall) Oh! There goes a screaming liner into left field. (Close-up on the ball, it flies through the air. The scene cuts back to the field, where a Liu Kang with a and five o'clock shadow is holding a baseball) The Team Street Fighter hasn't a chance, but they're in there punching, nevertheless. (pans left to reveal the batter, and Guile at the bat)

Guile: (to himself) I'll going to make a homerun this time. (to Liu Kang) Come on, asian man. Show me what you can do.

Liu Kang: You got it, boomstick hair man.

Liu Kang as a pitcher winds up, performing several gestures as he does so, before he launches the fire dragon ball towards Guile. As the ball approaches, Kung Lao steps up and catches the ball before it can cross the plate. Gulie swings his bat in vain. That's strike one. Kung Lao throws it back to Liu Kang, who winds up again and throws the ball towards the batter once again. Gulie swings his bat in vain again and he hits the ball once again.

Guile: (his the ball) Take that!

Raiden: It's a hit and he goes to first, second, third, and heads to homebase!

Liu Kang: (throws fireball projective and hits Guile) Not this time. (laughing)

Umpire: You're out!

Guile: God damn it! (pound the ground)

* * *

Later… ,the score is 95 for Team Mortal Kombat and 0 for Team Street Fighter. Team Street Fighter has not score anything. Could Team Street Fighter bit off hard they can chew?

Raiden: Phew, what a game and there's the 1st half score! It's (Team MK) 95 to (Team SF) nothing, Jax is at bat and Ryu is very confident on this one, here's the windup, here comes the pitch AND...

Ryu: (throws a ball) HADOUKEN!

Jax: (misses) Shit!

Umpire: STRIKE ONE!

Jax: (comes to referee closer) WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, SUCKA?!

Umpire: Goodness gracious, I don't know what came over me ball one.

* * *

Kenshi is up at bat and he chuckles.

Kenshi: (chuckles) Hey, guys. Check this out! (hits the ball, use telekinesis with the ball, and the ball that goes straight to Blanka, Dhalsim, E. Honda, Zangief, Cammy, T. Hawk, Fei-Long, and Dee Jay left to right, get lumps on their heads and get knocked out)

Blanka, Dhalsim, E. Honda, Zangief, T. Hawk, Fei-Long, Cammy, and Dee Jay: Ouch!

* * *

Scorpion is up at bat.

Raiden: Hanzo (Scorpion) is up at bat, Ryu is the last one for the Team Street Fighter, here's the windup, the Pitch (Throws the Ball at Scorpion)

Scorpion: (misses the ball) Damn it!

Umpire: Ball...

Ryu: Hey! (taps at the referee) Excuse me, Ump, that was a strike, you fool!

Liu Kang: Excuse me, sir! (taps at Ryu)

Ryu: What is it? (turns to see Liu Kang)

Liu Kang: (hits Ryu with with a dragon fireball) That's for insubordination to the umpire. So that means, you're disqualified!

Umpire: (to Ryu) He's right, sir. You're disqualified!

Ryu: (stuns and dizzy) I despise like you, asshole! (faints)

* * *

When the crowd wildly cheers, Sakura Kasugano, who is sitting at the front row field level while he eats a hot dog, peanuts, and drinks coke.

Sakura: Boo! Boo! Boo! Nah, you Mortal Kombat are a bunch of dirty players. (Takes a bite off her hot dog) Why, I could beat them in a ball game with one hand tied behind my back all by myself. Yeah. (Ryu turns around to face Sakura) Yeah, get up there and Wham! a homer. Wham! another homer. (Ryu, Ken, and Chun-Li came to Sakura) Wham! Wham! Wham! Wham! Wha- (she notices three Street Fighter Characters) Hi. (eats some peanuts) How you doing, guys?

Ken: Hey, kid, how'd you like to come play baseball with us?

Sakura: Um, I don't know, sir. I wasn't very good at-

Chun-Li: Come on, young lady. Give a shot and we'll put you in. Besides we're out of players and we can't forfeit the game against Team Mortal Kombat.

Ken: What do you think? (smiles)

Sakura: (sigh) Aw, okay. I'll give a to go. But just for once, okay.

Ken: Great. Come on down to the locker room.

Ryu: Wait a second, young lady. So you think you can beat the team Mortal Kombat and play for our team? (giving her a baseball uniform) Well, you got yourself a game. Now get dressed.

* * *

Raiden: Looks like there are no more players for Team Street Fighter, well it looks like they are about to give up and...(Notices someone) JUMPING JEHOSAPHAT! There's a new player for Team Street Fighter! IT's SAKURA KASUGANO!

Sakura: Thank you, thank you everyone!

Ruy: Now don't get nervous, okay?

Sakura: Okay?

Team Mortal Kombat: (argue with the referee all at once)

Umpire: Quiet, Quiet, QUIET! There's nothing in the rulebook about a school girl can't play baseball, NOW PLAY BALL!

Johnny Cage is up at bat.

Johnny Cage: Okay, kid, give me what you got!

Ryu: Go on, Sakura, throw the ball, throw the ball!

Johnny Cage: What's wrong, sweet thing? are you chicken or something?! You want your momma?!

Sakura: I'm a WHAT?! HADOUKEN! (throw the ball with fireball at Cage so hard that his baseball is on fire)

Umpire: Strike!

Johnny Cage: (drops his burned baseball bat, throws away, grabs a steel baseball bat, and uses it) Okay, lucky! (to Sakura) Show me what you got, school girl.

Ryu: Attagirl, Sakura, give him another!

Sakura: Okay! Try this for size, hollywood dude! (throws ball at Cage)

Johnny Cage: (Hits hits ball) See ya! (he runs around the base) Read it and weep, kid!

Raiden: It's a hit and he goes to first, second, third, and heads to homebase!

Chun-Li: Not today, pretty boy. KIKOKEN! (throws fireball projective and hits Cage)

Umpire: You're out!

Johnny Cage: (dizzy) That's gonna leave the mark. (faints)

* * *

Ryu: Sakura, throw this to the shaolin man.

Sakura: You got it.

She is throwing the ball. Liu Kang hits the ball and starts running the bases, only to find Ryu on home plate, who hits him with the ball.

Umpire: You're out!

Liu Kang: (he got dizzy and he sits on the ground while semi-transparent pictures of himself with wings float around his head doing punches) Grandfather, it's that you really you? (faints)

Ryu: (whispering to Sakura) Slow ball.

Sakura: Okay! (breaks fourth wall with whispering) Watch me I'm doing the slow ball. (winks) (throws the ball slowly)

Raiden: Here comes the pitch, it's a slow ball!

Kitana: That's easy. (misses)

Umpire: Strike!

Kitana: Gosh! (misses 3 times)

Referee: 1, 2, 3, you're out!

Kitana: Hey! No fair!

Jax: I got this one. (misses 3 times)

Umpire: 1, 2, 3, you're out!

Jax: Shit!

Smoke: My turn. (misses 3 times)

Umpire: 1, 2, 3, you're out!

Smoke: What?! (throws bat at the ground and grunts angily)

And now it's Kenshi is at the bat for the last one.

Raiden: Kenshi is now at the bat. Now can Kenshi can do it?

Sakura: (breaks fourth wall) I'm going to paste this pathetic blind man with a powerful paralyzing perfect pachydermous percussion pitch.

Sakura winds up for an abnormally long time, then throws it to the batter, who hits the ball on the way over the fence, Kenshi runs all way to the bases, and Dhalsim at the outfield runs to the stand with bystanders.

Dhalsim: (to bystanders) Excuse me, pardon me...

Raiden: It's a hit and he goes to first, second, third, and heads to homebase!

Dhalsim stretch his arm out and finally catches the ball.

Dhalsim: I caught it!

Umpire: (to Kenshi) You're out!

Kenshi: I'm out!?

Raiden: Team Mortal Kombat strike out and the Team Street Fighter are up at bat.

Sakura is now up at bat.

Raiden: Attention, people, due to a shortage of players, Sakura will bat for the entire team.

Ryu: Now don't get nervous, Sakura, now when the ball comes to you, you hit it, understand?

Sakura: Yes, sir. (throws a bat and yells at Blanka) Hey, Blanka! I need a bat

Blanka runs to Sakura with 4 baseball bat.

Blanka: Okay, Sakura! Now, which one?

Sakura: I'll take this one. (she takes the aluminum long big barrel black baseball bat) Oh, this oughta works.

Raiden: Scorpion is ready to pitch, here's the windup, and the pitch.

Scorpion: Hey, School girl, hit his one for size. Get over here! (throws the ball with a spear)

Sakura: (hits the ball) Sorry.

Raiden: It's a hit

Liu Kang, Sonya, and Jade: (tries to catch but the ball went right through their hands) What?! No way!

Sakura: (runs to 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and Home base) I did it!

Radien: A Point to the Team Mortal Kombat, and Sakura Just scored

The Score is...Team MK 95 and Team SF 1. Thanks to Sakura but she's must to bat again.

Raiden: Sakura is up at bat again.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero: (chuckles and puts ice grenade in the Baseball) This oughta work.

Sub-Zero: Come on, Hanzo my boy, oh boy, give it the old pepper, the old pepper.

Sakura: Yikes! (stands back)

Sub-Zero: (catches ball with ice grenade, exploded, and deep freeze himself) (muffed) That's the old pepper boy.

* * *

Sakura: I'm handling this. That's the kinda' step we want, kid. That's the ol' ginger ball!

Scorpion: I got something for you, my dear. (throws a ball)

Sakura: Oh, yeah! (hits the ball, cheering, she runs across the bases, only to find Kung Lao standing on home plate, ball in his hand)

Kung Lao: Going somewhere, young lady?

Sakura: I got something for you, Mr. Shaolin Hat Man.

Sakura pulls out a playboy poster picture of an half-naked woman model, and Kung Lao starts to to act crazily, whistling, whooping, sighs, and faints. Sakura runs across the plate.

Sakura: (giggles) Works every time.

The Score is... Team MK 95 and Team SF 2.

Now, Jade is at pitching.

Jade: Hey, school girl, hit this! (throw a ball)

Sakura: Psyche! (hits the ball)

Once again, she runs across the bases, Jax comes out in umpire dress as Sakura goes for home base. Sakura slides.

Jax: You're out!

Sakura comes to Jax

Sakura: Where do you get that uniform, I'm safe!

Jax: I say you're out!

Sakura: No. I'm safe, metal arms!

Jax: No. Out!

Sakura: Safe!

Jax: Out!

Sakura: Safe!

Jax: Out!

Sakura: Safe!

Jax: Out!

Sakura: Out!

Jax: Safe!

Sakura: Out!

Jax: Safe!

Sakura: Out!

Jax: Okay, okay, young lady. I say you're safe, and if you don't like it, you can go to the showers!

Sakura: Okay, then, Dude. Have it your way. I'm safe.

Jax has a smile at first, but then realizes he's been tricked. Sakura, again at bat. She hits the ball and takes off running. The Score 95-3.

Jade: (running) I got it! I got it! I got it!

Jade is hit by the ball on her head. The score changes to 4-95. Sakura once again at bat. She hits the ball. Jax, who is smoking a cigar, starts to run, but is hit by the ball.

Jax: (cough) I shouldn't smoke to many cigars.

The score changes to 5-95. Once again, she's at bat. She's hits the ball, which goes to outfield and bounces off several of the Team MK player, like bumpers on a pinball table. Each Team MK players glows after he is hit. On the jumbotron until says, "Tilted. Isn't it?"

* * *

Sonya and Jax: Hit this! (fires Baseballs at Sakura with a Bazooka)

Sakura: Oh, no! (hits all the Baseballs in rapid speed)

Team MK: I got it! (trying to catch the Baseballs)

Kung Lao: I got it, I got it, I got it! (knocked out by a baseball)

Zangief: He got it. Alright.

The score is... Team MK 95 and Team SF 50

Raiden: that's a 104 runs

Cammy: Hey, not bad for a beginning.

E. Honda: You can say that again.

Sakura: I gotta do it. I gots to do it! (keeps hitting all the baseballs)

Jax and Sonya: (tries to catch the same ball but they knocked each other out) WHICH WAY DID SHE GO? WHICH DID SHE GO?

Now the score tied, Team MK 95 and Team SF 95. This is final inning of the game.

Raiden: 63 more runs came in. It's the last half of the ninth with a tied. Team Street Fighter 95 and Team Mortal Kombat 95. Team Street Fighter have one player on base. A home-run now would win the game for the Team Street Fighter.

Ryu: You made a 167 runs, we need one more to win, can you do it?

Sakura: I'll try

Ken: Good luck.

Sakura: Thank you, Ken. (High-five to Ken)

Chun-Li: Win for our team, Sakura.

E. Honda: One more, kid!

Guile: You can do it, Sakura!

Zangief: Don't let Team MK beat you, Comrade Sakura!

Dhalsim: Have faith!

Blanka: Go get them, Sakura!

Cammy: Get that Homerun, Sakura!

Fei-Long: Think positive!

T. Hawk: Go, Sakura, Go!

Dee Jay: Stay strong, Young lady!

Scorpion: (evil crackling) That a hold you for while.

Sakura is up at bat again. And now Smoke is now pitching.

Smoke: Do you like smoking, kid. Well, smoke this! (he throws a smoke projective baseball)

Sakura: No thanks! (hits the smoke projective baseball with her aluminum long big barrel black baseball bat)

Scorpion: (trips Sakura) Oops.

Sakura: Hey!

Team Street Fighter: RUN, SAKURA, RUN, RUN!

Sakura: OKAY! (runs at 1st, 2nd, 3rd base)

Johnny Cage: Oh, hell no. Catch, Hanzo! (throws ball)

Team Street Fighter: HURRY, SLIDE, SAKURA, SLIDE!

Scorpion: I'm going to stop you!

Sakura: I don't think so! (runs and slides to Hombase before Scorpion catches Baseball)

Umpire: SAFE!

Scorpion: (growls and throws his glove down to the ground) Damn it, I lost! We lost!

Team Street Fighter wins the game. The final score is...Team SF 96 and Team 95. Team Street Fighter cheering, give them high-fives, hugging, and everything physical contact. Team Mortal Kombat clapping their hands for showing respect of Team Street Fighter winning the game. They have a lot of heart.

Ryu: You did it, Sakura!

Ken: I'm proud of you!

Sakura: Thanks, guys. Now I can play baseball.

Raiden: Team Street Fighter wins, what a game, what a game!

Scorpion: Come on, guys. Let's go shake their hands for good sportsmanship.

Team Mortal Kombat: Okay.

Team Mortal Kombat is going to shake their hands for good sportsmanship. Before they do that, Hanzo and Team Mortal Kombat has something to say to Team Street Fighter.

Scorpion: Hey, Team Street Fighter. We just want came by and tell you that you guys have a lot of guts to defeat us and we're sorry that we did dirty plays. You guys are the best and (to Sakura) especially you, Sakura.

Ryu: Thanks. I'm really appreciate you. You played well too. And forget about that you did dirty plays too. You must learn how to play fair, if you want to win the game.

Sakura: As long as, you won't play dirty again. Now since you lose the game how about a dinner after the game?

Scorpion: Well, ...sure. I'll have dinner. (to his teammate) What about you, guys?

Team Mortal Kombat: (Agreeing) Sure, we'd like too.

Team Mortal Kombat is going to shake hands to Team Street Fighter for good sportsmanship.

* * *

After the game, Team Street Fighter is have a victory dinner at the buffet restaurant and including Team Mortal Kombat.

Gouken: Boy, that player of your sure is amazing.

Ryu: You can say that again, Master. And right now, we having dinner.

Ken: And it's on us!

Sakura: (eating and break fourth wall) It doesn't get much better than this. (winks and continue eating)

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Street Fighter:**

 **Ryu**

 **Ken**

 **Chun-Li**

 **E. Honda**

 **Blanka**

 **Zangief**

 **Guile**

 **Dhalsim**

 **Fei-Long**

 **Cammy**

 **T. Hawk**

 **Dee Jay**

 **Sakura**

 **Gouken (Team Owner)**

 **Mortal Kombat:**

 **Hanzo Hasashi**

 **Kuai Liang**

 **Liu Kang**

 **Sonya Blade**

 **Johnny Cage**

 **Kung Lao**

 **Kitana**

 **Jackson Briggs**

 **Jade**

 **Smoke**

 **Kenshi Takahashi**

 **Raiden (Commentator)**

* * *

A/N: Team Street Fighter are playing with their hearts but Sakura did all the work since the team shortage thanks to Team Mortal Kombat. But Team MK played well too, but they have to learn about playing fairness not to play dirty. What do you think about this episode? If so, add your favorite, love the story, comment, and subscribe of this FanFiction. Until next time, fans. That's all folks!


End file.
